sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Theodora Smalls
Name: Smalls, Theodora Mary Gender: Female Age: Eighteen 18 Height: 5'6" Weight: 135lbs Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Light brown Kills: Three Weapon: Candelabra Appearance: Theodora is slightly-above-average in height and has a slender, albeit modestly toned, build. She’s Caucasian, with a peachy complexion that’s mostly clear of blemishes, save for the odd breakout along her hairline. She is considered quite pretty, her heart-shaped face being punctuated with large, doe eyes and a pointed nose. Her long, curly hair tumbles down across her chest, obscuring her pointed, unpierced ears. She employs a light amount of make-up – foundation, highlighter, mascara, and eyeliner – and often decorates her naturally pouty lips with bright red lipstick. Theodora moves with an everpresent spring in her step, and her voice is high-pitched, soft, and chirpy, not enough to be grating but occasionally slipping into sickly sweet. Theodora’s style is very inspired by the fashion of the 1950s, with emphasis on pastel colours, sweater sets, and flowing skirts. She has a soft spot for boots, both of the ankle and knee-high variety. On Announcement Day, Theodora was wearing a clear rainjacket with a rainbow shimmer, a long-sleeved blue and white striped top with an off-the-shoulder neckline, a pale yellow poodle skirt, and wedged tan leather Chelsea boots. Interests: Theodora has been a cheerleader since Freshman year, where she’s received attention for her energy and commitment during routines. She enjoys the opportunity to show school spirit – to her, it’s another form of patriotism – and the social exposure it gives her. She enjoys baking, which serves as a mutual interest the whole family shares. It serves as an opportunity to catch-up with her parents and reminds her of the times she’d spend making cookies with her brother. She often helps organise bake sales around the neighbourhood, and contributes most of the produce herself. Of late, she’s developed an interest in flower arranging after taking a class on a whim; she finds creating such aesthetically-beautiful images brings her great joy, and she’s taken up part time work at a local florist’s. Theodora also owns two pet frogs: Julian and Jessica. They were gifts from her parents, who bonded over a mutual interest in nature and hoped she might develop the same. Although not quite as interested as Jason or Belinda, Theodora does like taking care of her pets; she likes their bouncy nature, as it reminds her of the peppy personality she aspires to have. History: Theodora’s parents, Jason and Belinda Smalls, are a mortician and computer programmer, respectively. Both come from reasonably well-to-do families themselves, and were able to give their children a steady, middle-class upbringing, wherein they preached only the most patriotic of ideals. Theodora never wanted for anything growing up, her parents indulging her wishes without veering too close to spoiling her. She has one sibling, Ulysses, seven years her senior, to whom she was very close. When he departed for his mandatory military service, she was torn between missing him and immense pride of him for doing his duty. Shortly after Theodora’s twelfth birthday, the Smalls family was notified that Ulysses had been killed in combat, ostensibly protecting several of his fellow soldiers. Ulysses death devastated Jason, Belinda, and Theodora, and had several far-reaching consequences still being felt today. Her parents became even more attentive and coddling, constantly reminding Theodora of how special she was and showering her with affection, both Jason and Belinda fearing she might meet a similar fate to her brother. Since Ulysses’ death, Theodora’s patriotism has reached manic levels. She desperately wants to believe that his death had purpose, and subscribing to the belief that America is all-powerful and any actions the military takes are right makes her feel like his passing was a worthwhile sacrifice. As both of her parents support such ideology, they are glad to see their daughter so openly display her love of their country and encourage her to do so at every opportunity. Theodora gets decent grades at school, for the most part settling around the middle of the pack. She does excel in and enjoy Home Economics and Chemistry, as the precision they require aligns with her personality. She’s never taken well to English, where she often struggles to be as analytical as the course requires. Personality: Theodora has a very bubbly, effervescent personality – a seemingly endless wellspring of energy. Due to her parents’ tendency towards coddling, Theodora is quite self-centred, often thinking of things in how they directly affect her before anything else. She also doesn’t make much time for introspection and tends to assume she’s right most of the time; this leads her to often stubbornly follow through with any plan to the end, even if the cracks become very apparent. Reputation: Theodora is in relatively good standing with most of her peer group. Her hyperactive nature and status as a cheerleader has propelled her into modest popularity, and while she doesn’t really interact with minorities she doesn’t go out of her way to antagonise them either. She’s not without her enemies, however, as her stubborn nature, intensely energetic nature, and blind adherence to the American ideals have all given people just cause to turn against her. The above biography is as written by SansaSaver. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'SansaSaver '''Kills: '''Elias Mills NPC '''Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Candelabra (assigned weapon), Baseball Bat (from Elias Mills) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: '''Elias Mills '''Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Theodora, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *A Step Forward Too Many Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Theodora Smalls. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters